


Sitcky Situation

by PepperedPickles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, glue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperedPickles/pseuds/PepperedPickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 1200 years alive, you start to get bored very fast. Rory walks in on the doctor during an "experiment". Shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitcky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItIsIFreja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsIFreja/gifts).



> ok yeah sorry very rushed not done properly unrealistic but who gives a fuck

The Doctor gasped as he pumped his erect member has hard as he could, the glue coating it from head to balls. This was something new, and better than the last few experiments, which had involved copious amounts of mayonnaise and a military bugle.

Suddenly, the TARDIS doors swung open. Rory Williams stood there like an angel descending from the heavens. 

"Oh, Rory!" the Doctor laughed. "Er, yes, this all looks very odd, I know. But I can explain!"

"I... I should go. Amy wanted me to get-" Here, he paused, suddenly realising exactly what he was looking at. The Doctor was turned to the console, bare skin bright red all the way down his shoulderblades. Rory swallowed nervously. He wasn't going to get many chances like this... ever.

"Do you need help?" he asked nervously, trying to swallow the ball that had formed in his throat.

"I... yes," the Doctor said hesitatingly. 

"Er, shall we-"

And then they were one on top of the other, lips locked together in a hot, warm embrace. 

"Rory, Amy is-"

"Please, Doctor, don't mention her. Let's just have this, eh? One time."

"That- oh _Rory_!"

Rory had gripped the Doctor's cock and started pumping it up and down.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh, just glue. An experiment." 

Rory smiled and lathered even more of the sticky substance on the Doctor's throbbing dick.

"I want you inside me tonight," he whispered and bent over the railing.

The Doctor eagerly positioned himself behind Rory and slowly pushed in, being as gentle as he could. 

"Oh, Doctor!" 

Once he was in balls deep, he paused for a minute, to let Rory adjust. He tried to pull out, but found himself stuck. 

"Ah. We seem to have..."

"Doctor?"

"I'm stuck."


End file.
